


Il principe di Monaco.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Charles ha molti doveri sulle proprie spalle ma una gita fuori dal palazzo gli fa capire come va davvero la vita.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 10





	Il principe di Monaco.

Charles era cosciente di essere una persona fortunata, non tutti erano certamente il principe di Monaco, eppure questa grande fortuna portava dietro anche una tristezza con se. Non poteva lamentarsi certo del posto dove abitava, molti l'avrebbero definita una gabbia d'oro e, forse, non avevano torto. Si avvicina alla grande finestra che illuminava la sua stanza. Era tornato da poco visto che lo avevano mandato a studiare nei migliori collegi da quando era solo un ragazzino e adesso aveva compiuto 22 anni ma non vedeva già l'ora di andare via, non perché non fosse un bel posto, ma perché appunto la sua vita era sempre e solo piena di obblighi e doveri e se non era per il suo titolo era con la famiglia. Non aveva mai potuto vivere la vita come un ragazzo della sua età e questo gli pesava, avrebbe solo voluto poter fare una vacanza come quasi tutti quelli della sua età, dopotutto era quasi Natale no? Eppure quando lo aveva detto ai suoi il massimo che aveva ottenuto era di andare dove doveva e adempiere ai suoi doveri, sempre seguito dalle sue guardie del corpo. Si siede sul bordo della finestra poggiando la fronte al vetro, trovando piacere nel freddo che sentiva, notando il proprio fiato appannare il vetro mentre guardava la neve scendere. Aveva sempre amato la neve in quanto sembrava una gomma da cancellare che voleva dare una seconda possibilità a tutto e a tutti. Si alza e prende il biglietto che aveva nascosto decidendo che era il momento di fare qualcosa che veramente voleva. Aspetta la sera e lascia un biglietto chiedendo di non allarmarsi e che sarebbe stato bene e sarebbe tornato dopo Natale. Esce furtivamente con il suo bagaglio a mano, dove aveva messo tutto quello che poteva servirgli, e esce nella notte andando a prendere il suo aereo. "Dio mio, tutto questo è uno spettacolo" aveva deciso di andare in Svizzera sapendo che era un luogo meraviglioso e traquillo e, sopratutto, perfetto per poter sciare. Stava avanzando cercando il suo hotel sapendo che non poteva essere molto lontano quando si sente spingere finendo a terra e vedendo un uomo correre via. "Ma cosa?" Si alza a sedere e vede che non c'è più il suo bagaglio "oh no" alza la testa e vede qualcuno inginocchiarsi vicino.

"Hey stai bene?"

"Perché non lo hai rincorso?"

"Scusami?"

"Il mio bagaglio" indica la direzione "perché nessuno me lo ha preso?"

"Perché forse nessuno ha intenzione di correre su una strada ghiacciata, eccetto il tipo che ti ha derubato." Lo aiuta ad alzarsi "potevi pensarci tu no?"

Accidenti, effettivamente non aveva considerato che non era nessuno qui e nessuno avrebbe fatto qualcosa per aiutarlo "capisco" si guarda attorno, il freddo si stava facendo pungente e non sapeva dove andare.

"Allora... Vuoi che ti accompagni per fare denuncia?"

"No" lo guarda quasi terrorizzato, il problema era che non voleva lo riconoscessero di già "io... Ti conosco" sei Sebastian Vettel vero?"

"Ah si, sono io" accenna un sorriso "così segui la formula 1 eh?"

"Si, mi piace moltissimo, davvero."

"Mi fa piacere."

"E' lo sport migliore che esista, almeno personalmente."

"Lo penso anche io, ma sai non mi va di parlare del mio lavoro nell'unico mese in cui posso evitarlo." Accenna un sorriso "comunque se non vuoi sporgere denuncia che vuoi fare?"

"Io... Non lo so" abbassa la testa, a quanto pare la sua avventura lontana dalla famiglia era già finita.

"Quanti anni hai? Di dove sei?"

"Io ho 22 anni e vengo... Bhe dalla Francia." Lo sapeva che era mentire e che magari non lo aveva mai visto, nemmeno nelle cene che la famiglia dava per il vincitore di Monaco, ma non voleva rischiare.

"Come ti chiami?"

"Io sono... Bhe, mi chiamo Charles" infondo quanta gente si chiamava così, non pensava che ci avrebbe fatto caso.

"Charles..." Aspetta ma lo vede solo annuire e non insiste per sapere il cognome, magari era timido. "Accidenti come sei giovane" sospira "sei solo? Nessun amico?"

"No, sono venuto solo."

"Non posso lasciarti qui" si guarda attorno "su vieni con me che ti accompagno a casa, anzi" si lecca le labbra guardandosi intorno "visto che ero uscito per fare spesa che ne pensi se andiamo e prendiamo qualcosa anche per te? Non puoi stare sempre vestito così no?"

"Io... Ma come faccio? Non ho nulla, era tutto in valigia."

"Ovviamente pago io" lo guarda sorpreso "non fare quella faccia, non è che sia un problema per me."

"Ma io non voglio certo approfittare."

"Non la vedo in questo modo, e comunque non ti lascerei mai qui al freddo da solo" alza un sopracciglio come a sottolineare l'ovvio.

"Ok va bene, ma poi mi permetterai di ricambiare ok?" Non poteva stare qui da solo, la lingua era anche un grave problema, un problema a cui lui non aveva pensato, ovviamente, e poi fuori cominciava a fare decisamente troppo freddo.

"Ahaha come vuoi come vuoi" lo accarezza istintivamente sulla testa e si avvia "non ti hanno fatto male vero?"

"No, solo leggermente al ginocchio ma nulla di più" sorride, sapeva che il ragazzo era molto umile e buono ma non credeva così tanto, infondo era pur sempre un quattro volte campione del mondo.

"Benissimo, allora pensiamo prima alla spesa e poi a te."

"Non so come ringraziarti."

"Non hai motivo, alla fine non posso abbandonarti non me la sento." Accenna un sorriso e poi prende tutto quello che deve dirigendosi in un negozio di abbigliamento. "Bene, allora desso prendi tutto quello che può servirti e poi torniamo a casa ok?"

"Va bene" alla fine ci avevano perso un bel po' di tempo per prendere tutto ma almeno aveva quello che serviva e poteva cambiarsi "ti sono grato."

"Smettila su" sorride e apre facendolo entrare "ora fa come se fossi a casa tua, il bagno è infondo a destra ok? Vai e fa tutto quello che devi io preparo qualcosa da mangiare" sorride e si avvia in cucina per sistemare tutto.

"Va bene grazie."

"Ahahah se tanto mi vuoi ringraziare allora poi mi aiuterai ok?"

"Ti devo aiutare?"

"Certo, così almeno mi ricompensi no?"

"Si va benissimo" sorride e si dirige in bagno chiudendosi e prendendo un bel respiro 'sei stato fortunato Charles' cominica a prendere delle cose che aveva comprato facendo una lunga doccia e sistemandosi un po' prima di tornare e vedere tutto in tavola "sembra ottimo."

"Ah mi fa piacere" accenna un sorriso, ci aveva messo un bel po' ma non lo recriminava in quanto, probabilmente, era ancora terrorizzato da quello che era successo. Alla fine era molto giovane "ma dimmi, come mai sei solo?"

"Io... Volevo solo un Natale diverso."

"Diverso e solitario?"

"Non ho molto pensato al solitario, ma non importa, avevo bisogno di staccare un po'."

"Va bene, non mi devi spiegazioni" sorride e finisce di cenare con lui. "Bene, adesso tocca a te, il lavello è li" sorride e lo indica vedendolo andare e prendendogli tutto ma notando che aveva avuto bisogno del suo aiuto per lavarli come si doveva. 'Questo ragazzo deve aver fatto la bella vita se non di più' "allora" si asciuga le mani" guardi la tv con me o preferisci che ti mostri la tua camera?"

"Io vorrei andare a letto se possibile."

"Non ci sono problemi" lo accompagna e gli sistema la camera "la mia è proprio difronte, se hai bisogno non esitare ok?"

"Molto gentile davvero" sorride e poi si mette a letto dopo essersi cambiato "Dio mio che stanchezza" sussurra e appena chiude gli occhi crolla immediatamente sotto il tepore delle coperte.

La mattina dopo si sveglia confuso, non capiva dove si trovava ma la cosa durò poco. Si alza di scatto sorridendo, era solo senza la sua famiglia, o chi per loro lo controllava, ed era stato accolto da Sebastian dopo un furto. Si alza eccitato e felice scendendo di sotto, voleva ricambiare quindi aveva deciso di preparare la colazione cercando di fare la cosa più semplice secondo lui, voleva fare delle uova fritte. Mette il tutto in padella e poi inizia a tagliare delle verdure. Nel mentre avverte un odore sgradevole e si gira vedendo le uova carbonizzate e gli allarmi antincendio partire e innaffiare tutto. "Noooo" sente dei passi di corsa e vede Sebastian guardarlo a dir poco allibito "mi dispiace io, volevo solo..."

"Dar fuoco alla cucina?" Scoppia a ridere e scuote la testa sistemando tutto "che ne pensi se andiamo a far colazione fuori?"

"Per me va bene, anche se mi spiace, io volevo..."

"Lo so, e ti ringrazio" sorride e poi va a vestirsi aspettando che anche lui si asciugasse e lo raggiungesse andando fuori e vedendolo girare intorno ad un albero enorme addobbato di tutto punto "ti piace?"

"E' stupendo, mi ricorda casa."

"Cosa? Che casa hai?"

"Eeehm, volevo dire che anche dalle mie parti ne fanno uno così grande."

"Ah ecco" accenna un sorriso "vieni andiamo a fare colazione in quel locale" si siedono decidendo che nel pomeriggio sarebbero andati a sciare. Contro ogni previsione lui era veramente molto bravo e la cosa lo aveva stupito "ok mi arrendo, non mentivi sul saper sciare, sei bravo."

"Bhe non ho mai mentito no?"

"Hahaha immagino di no" si massaggia le braccia "sono un po' congelato, che ne pensi se beviamo qualcosa di caldo?"

"Per me si può fare" si avviano a casa decidendo che farsi li qualcosa e mettersi sul divano sarebbe stato molto meglio. Durante la serata aveva acceso il cellulare solo per rassicurare i suoi che, come previsto, erano in completo panico. Un sospiro pesante esce, senza volerlo, dalle sue labbra. Ormai era qui da due settimane buone quindi poteva anche accontentarli e andare a casa per Natale, anche se questo voleva dire andare via in questi giorni.

"Va tutto bene?"

"Si, solo che penso che troverò il modo di ripagarti presto."

"Non voglio che mi ripaghi" era vero, non aveva pensato a nulla in quel periodo anche perché la compagnia di Charles gli aveva fatto bene, per non negare che era anche una visione per nulla sgradita. "Senza te sarei stato solo, quindi non devi preoccuparti."

"Non sarai solo a Natale vero?"

"ahaha no, no" scuote la testa "suppongo che tua madre voglia che tu torni e per la mia è lo stesso."

"Oh capisco" sorride "deve essere bello vederla dopo tanto tempo."

"Si lo è" sorride, un po' si dispiaceva, anche perché era convinto che fosse anche mezzo infatuato di quel ragazzino. Era stato bello averlo per casa a movimentare tutto oppure uscire e farsi quattro risate nel vederlo felice come un bambino per i vari palazzetti del ghiaccio che visitavano. "Ammetto che mi mancherai."

"Oh, anche tu..."

"Puoi sempre darmi il numero e magari ci sentiamo no?"

"Si, molto più che volentieri" gli sorride e dopo essersi scambiati i numeri decide di salire di sopra rannicchiandosi fra le coperte pensando a cosa avrebbe detto alla sua famiglia.

Mancava solo qualche giorno quindi decide di lavare tutti i suoi vestiti e quelli di Seb, peccato che non aveva nemmeno mai lontanamente dovuto azionare una di quelle e che, appena sembrava che tutto stesse andando per il meglio, ecco che acqua e sapone si riversano sul pavimento. "Oh ma dannazione" aveva cercato di spegnerla premendo bottoni a caso optando poi per staccarla e cercare di tirare via i vestiti cosa che non fece altro che inzuppare peggio ancora il pavimento. "Sono rovinati" almeno non valeva per tutti.

"Ma che cosa è successo qui?" Guarda la casa completamente grondante d'acqua e lo raggiunge "tu e l'acqua non andate d'accordo eh?" Poggia la spesa sul tavolo avvicinandosi sentendo il ragazzo profusi in scuse prima di scivolare e aggrapparsi a lui. Peccato che le scarpe di gomma e il sapone non andavano d'accordo e lo fecero finire sul pavimento insieme al ragazzino.

"Dio Seb, mi spiace ti sei fatto male?" Lo sente scoppiare a ridere e lo guarda preoccupato.

"Oh Charles, non so come farò senza di te a casa" lo guarda ancora con le lacrime agli occhi per le risate e nota uno sbuffo di schiuma sulla sua guancia decidendo di allungare la mano per rimuoverlo e notando come la sua pelle fosse morbida. Sposta lo sguardo ai suoi occhi e poi passa alle sue labbra appena dischiuse. "Quanto vorrei baciarti" nota il ragazzo sbarrare gli occhi e leccarsi nervosamente le labbra.

"Io... Non ho mai baciato nessuno" sapeva che alla sua età per molti era impensabile non aver fatto altro, figurarsi baciare qualcuno, ma lui non era mai stato abbastanza con una persona per poterne essere interessato. Anche se era stato lontano era sempre stato sorvegliato e questo non ispirava certo le persone.

"Il tuo primo bacio... Posso rubarlo io?"

Alza il volto sentendosi avvampare e poi annuisce avvicinandosi a lui sentendo il cuore a mille. Per un po' resta solo un bacio labbra contro labbra ma poi sente qualcosa di umido accarezzargli le labbra e gli viene spontaneo dischiuderle sentendo la sua lingua cercare e scontrarsi con la propria. Avrebbe solo voluto essere molto più esperto ma sembrava non essere un problema per Sebastian che adesso stava esplorando la sua bocca. Si avvicina a lui poggiando le mani sul suo volto cercando di sciogliersi ma sente solo il bisogno di separarsi perché gli girava troppo la testa. "Mi sono dimenticato di respirare" sussurra appena riprendendo fiato e sentendolo ridacchiare.

"E' stato il bacio più bello che io abbia mai dato" poggia nuovamente le labbra sulle sue scostandosi poco dopo.

"Sono certo che per me vale lo stesso" deglutisce.

"Sei avvantaggiato per il momento" lo accarezza lungo il collo finché non lo sente tremare "hai freddo?"

"Io... Si, un po'" non era sicuro di tremare per il freddo ma non voleva aggiungere altro.

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli che sarebbe andato via quindi scende di sotto, vedendo la sua guardia del corpo, prendendo i soldi che gli porgeva mettendoli sul tavolo di Sebastian con un biglietto dove gli diceva che doveva andare ma che gli era grato per tutto e che, un giorno, si sarebbero rivisti e gli avrebbe spiegato tutto.

Le gare erano riprese, ormai, e lui aveva vinto quella di Monaco, non poteva crederci era felicissimo. Salendo sul podio sorride e saluta tutto il pubblico sapendo che adesso avrebbe dovuto festeggiare con la famiglia reale, ma non gli dispiaceva. Il sorriso si blocca quando nota chi gli stava portando il premio "Charles..." Lo sussurra appena e nota il suo sguardo, sembrava così desideroso di parlare con lui. Risolvono i convenevoli senza mostrare, nessuno dei due, quello che provavano e lo stesso durante la cena dove gli spiegano tutto quello che Charles aveva fatto negli ultimi anni spiegando che era per questo che non era mai stato presente. Una volta finita la cena Charles richiede alla famiglia qualche minuto con lui da solo e si dirigono verso la sua camera. "Adesso capisco perché avevi quel modo di fare..."

"Sebastian, perdonami, non voglio che pensi che io ti abbia in qualche mo-" sente le sue labbra premere sulle proprie avvolgendo immediatamente le braccia intorno a lui.

"Mi sei mancato..."

"Anche tu" lo accarezza sul volto e lo porta in camera sua chiudendo la porta a chiave "come stai? Sei stato bravissimo, ti ho guardato sempre."

"Avrei voluto poter fare lo stesso" sussurra e lo bacia con più passione ignorando del tutto il posto dove erano.

"Mi dispiace, io non sapevo come affrontare tutto questo."

"Potevi solo provare a parlarmi, ti ho dato la sensazione di essere irragionevole?"

"No" lo stringe e si stende a letto con lui "Seb..."

"Non penso che qui sia il posto migliore per parlare adesso."

"Io non voglio parlare" lo sente abbassarsi e baciarlo lungo il collo, gli era mancato e non aveva smesso di pensare a quel bacio, e a quello che poteva seguire dopo, nemmeno per un momento.

"Sei sicuro? Vuoi il tuo primo bacio e la tua prima volta tutto a 22 anni?" Sussurra al suo orecchio.

"Si, voglio anche il mio primo e, possibilmente, unico ragazzo."

"Vuoi stare con me?"

"Si, se lo vuoi..."

"Non chiedo di meglio... Mi sono innamorato senza nemmeno rendermene conto" lo bacia con passione e passa le mani sotto la sua maglietta "ma non voglio correre Charles... Voglio che godiamo di tutto al giusto momento."

"Davvero? Sei sicuro che non ti stancherai?"

"Non essere sciocco" lo bacia lungo il volto "ho appena avuto te... Non penso davvero di volere altro nell'immediato... Io voglio aspettare i tuoi tempi."

"Ti amo Seb..." Nessuno lo aveva mai trattato così, nessuno aveva mai pensato a quello che lui voleva.

"Anche io principe Charles" alza le sopracciglia divertito.

"Non essere scemo" lo colpisce appena sulla spalla" posso seguirti qualche volta?"

"Tutte quelle che vuoi, ma sappi che sono geloso."

"Anche io" lo bacia nuovamente tirandolo a se sentendosi così maledettamente bene, temeva che non avrebbe più voluto saperne di lui.

"Ma quello non è il principe di Monaco? Perché è qui?"

"So che segue Sebastian Vettel, a quanto pare uno dei piloti che più stima."

Sentiva le voci di chi lo guardava e si chiedevano perché si spostasse in tutte quelle gare, ma non gli importava, lui voleva stare il più possibile con Sebastian. Il perché, per ora, erano ancora affari loro ma un giorno sarebbero stati in grado di dirlo a tutti. Per ora quello era il loro mondo e volevano viverlo senza occhi indiscreti addosso.


End file.
